I Know
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: The gang is out for revenge after the murder of one their own. However, the price that most be paid may be more than anyone wanted too. This story is dedicated to WayLowHalo.


Title: I Know

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything…

Authors Note: This story is dedicated to WayLowHalo. Happy birthday my friend and I do hope you enjoy. Everyone please read and review.

Danny Ocean just walked out of the hotel that he and the group were staying at. The rain just started coming down from the early morning sky. He heard a scream coming from around the corner. He walked around the corner and saw the reason why they were here.

Javier Gonzalez, the man that had killed one of their own. Like Frank Danny just walked in after Gonzalez had killed someone. The girl was clearly dead from the gunshot wound in the head.

"Mr. Ocean," Gonzalez said, "you and your people have bad timing. Mr. Canton would agree."

Danny backed away slowly but Gonzalez gun came flying up directly pointed at Danny's chest.

"I know why you are here Mr. Ocean," he said, "You are trying to prove my guilt his Mr. Cantons murder." He didn't realize secretly Danny had dialed 911 and the operator was clearly hearing everything that was being said.

"Why did you kill Fran?" Danny asked trying to get the information the cops would need.

Gonzalez thought a moment before answering, "Why shouldn't I tell you? You're going to die away," the smile on Gonzalez's face was evil, "like you he walked in on me killing the bastard that tried to rob me and I can't have people running around knowing what I'm doing."

"That would be stupid," Danny said playing along.

"It would," Gonzalez said, "I'm glad you agree. I am sorry; however, things did not turn out differently."

"No, you're not." Danny said slowly.

"No, I'm really not." Gonzalez laughed, "Goodbye Mr. Ocean." The gun went off without a second thought then Danny just felt pain.

Danny was not sure how long it was before he was laying there. Gonzalez was not anywhere that he could see. Hopefully the cops have enough information to charge Gonzalez with murder. _'Rusty'_ Danny thought as pain ran through his whole body. Danny was not sure if the lack of feeling came from the cold or the gun wound in his chest. His cell phone was still in his hand and was slightly wet from the now pouring rain or even the blood he knew was coming from the wound. He had to find help and fast. Danny started dialing a number in his phone. He had no idea whose but anyone would have worked.

"Hello," came from the speaker of the phone, "Danny?" he knew that voice. He called the person he needed more than anyone.

"Rus," Danny whispered but could not say anymore.

It was late when Rusty had returned to his room. Danny had left the meeting they had without a word to anyone. He had taken Frank's death hard and Rusty knew he thought it was his fault. He had sent Frank to gain information for a couldn't have known what was going to happen. There were flowers on the table of his room and he frowned.

'_Who would send his flowers?' _Rusty though. They were red roses in a pretty vase. He picked up the note and read, "Happy Birthday Jessica". Rusty sighed. The flowers were sent to the wrong room.

Rusty's phone rang right as he was sitting down. _'Danny'_ he read on his caller ID.

"Hello," he answered. The only thing Rusty could hear was heavy breathing and sound of water hitting the ground. "Danny?" he asked.

"Rus," he heard Danny say weakly.

"Danny," Rusty said standing up straight, "where are you?" he asked knowing that Danny was hurt.

"Gonzalez," Danny said, "so cold,"

"I'm coming," he said running out of the room and down the five floors of the hotel. The elevator would have taken too long.

Once he reached outside Rusty stopped franticly looking around. He closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. It seemed strange how he could tell where Danny was but almost right after they became such great friends they were always able to finish each other's thoughts. Some would call it strange how well they knew each other's moves, thoughts and even fears. It wasn't any kind of magical gift but like another sense they both had came into. They always knew when the other needed help and right now he knew Danny was hurt. He had to find him before it was too late.

After a moment Rusty ran around the corner where Danny was laying there in pain. He was so close to the open street and no one had heard anything. Rusty knew the true reason was because nobody wanted to go against Gonzalez. Rusty only had time to see the girl he knew was already dead before he focused on Danny and his whole world stopped. Even with the rain there was a puddle of deep red blood forming around his best friend. It only took half a second for him to reach Danny before Livingston came running around the corner.

"Rusty where's the fire?" the man asked, "O my god!" he nearly cried, "what?" he asked.

"Call 911…" Rusty shouted over his should as he applied pressure to the wound.

"Rus," Livingston started.

"GO", Rusty interrupted, "you're going to be fine," he told Danny quietly.

"Gonzalez," Danny whispered.

"I know," Rusty told him, "we'll get him," There was no way that the murderer would get out of this.

"Cell was on," Danny started in a coughing up water. The rain was coming down harder than it was before.

"When he shot you," Rusty finished for Danny while leaning over Danny so his face was block from the down pouring rain, "good thinking."

"I'm wet," Danny whispered. The pain on his face was clearly visible. In all the years they have known each other Danny has rarely showed any pain.

"I know," Rusty told him, "you're going to be fine." He could hear the sounds of sirens coming closer.

"They are coming," Livingston said running around the corner.

"Find everyone," Rusty told him not taking his eyes off Danny's closing ones, "Danny," Rusty yelled shaking him carefully, "stay awake."

"So sleepy," Danny said just loud enough for Rusty to hear what he had said. He was shivering more than before.

"I know," Rusty whispered, "but you're going to be fine."

"Don't lie," Danny chuckled softly but Rusty knew he was still in a lot of pain.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Rusty asked softly.

"Egypt, Paris, Rome, New York," Danny started naming different places.

"Good point," Rusty said smiling, "but I'm not lying now."

"Do me favor," Danny whispered, "tell Tess I love her."

"Don't do that," Rusty told him, "you're going to be fine"

"Stop," Danny said grabbing Rusty's arm, "Rusty, please." He let go a moment later and taking a hard deep breath.

"Danny," Rusty said. Tears were building up in his eyes but he refused to let Danny see them.

"Promise me," Danny told him, "you'll take care of her and the team."

"You know I will," Rusty told him softly no believing what was happening.

"You know Rusty," Danny told him closing his eyes, "you know." Of course he knew. How could he not.

"Yea," Rusty said as he held his best friend in his arms. The last breath he took was a moment before the ambulance got there. The paramedics pushed him out of the way when they came hoping to revive Danny. Rusty knew fall apart now that frank and now Danny was gone. That's what Danny wanted. There were no words at the moment that Rusty could say that would make the pain go away. He knew what Danny wanted to say but he couldn't.

"I know Danny, I love you too, I know"

.


End file.
